


romance is the icing, but love is the cake

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Cake, Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Fluff, Hong Jisoo | Joshua is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jeongcheol if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: two busy souls thinking about one another.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	romance is the icing, but love is the cake

**Author's Note:**

> binge-watching a bunch of people baking mini cakes brought me to this situation.

out of place. hansol felt like that. 

with his black sweatpants and colorful hoodie he felt like a weirdo in the lobby of this office place. it was not like he worked there. quite contrary, he was kinda too young to work there. 

he just finished his first fall semester at his university and enjoyed his winter break at the moment. to earn a little more money, he worked full time at the bakery down the road during that time. currently, it was his lunch break but soon, he had to return to his original workplace. 

he was waiting for someone. he and the other person agreed to meet up at the offices lobby during their lunch breaks. however, hansol could not see the person he was looking for. and he already wasted forty-five minutes of his actual one-hour break. 

where was the other person? had they forgotten about hansol? there was no way, he said to himself over and over again as he walked circles on the polished white floor of the lobby. if the workers there didn’t already thought he was a weirdo, he sure was now. 

the university student didn’t want to think about that now though. the thought that someone really important to him might have forgotten him occupied his mind. no way that they had forgotten about hansol, right? people always said that if you think of somebody, they will think of you as well. hansol thought of the other the whole day. hansol even reminded the other to meet up this morning through a text message. 

he looked down to see the white polystyrene food box he was holding. it was decorated with cute pastel stickers of kakao friends characters and the name of the recipient to make it look less like a food box you would get from your local buger place. 

he wouldn’t be mad if the other had forgotten about him. he wasn’t even mad now. he was just worried. what took the other so long to come down? 

hansol looked at the big clock over the reception desk. a few minutes were left before his second shifts started. he needed to go now or else he would get scolded by his boss for coming too late. 

ignoring his usual social anxiety, he decided to approach the small coffee desk area with comfortable looking couches and the many magazines on the glass table. he decided to talk to the worker with the grey suit and blonde hair who was on one of the seats. he already shot hansol some weird looks the minute he entered the lobby. 

“excuse me. i am searching for hong jisoo. is he perhaps here today?”

the stranger raised an eyebrow. hansol knew what that meant. he wasn’t that dense to not read body language right. the other was suspicious of him. 

“i’m chwe hansol. it’s his birthday today. as in, jisoo’s birthday. and i wanted to give him this”

he showed the stranger the box after his introduction. the mouth of the office working formed an o-shape, as if realization just hit him. he thought a little before giving hansol a response. 

“hong jisoo is currently in a meeting with our boss. i doubt he will come out in the next 30 minutes” 

there was the revelation he was looking for. jisoo hadn’t forgotten him (he hoped). he had a solid reason to not be here at the moment. hansol wished that the older would have texted him that. but then again, jisoo would always text him stuff like this. he was probably unprepared for the sudden meeting as well. 

“you know him, right? could you please give this to him and greet him for me because if i wait longer my boss will get mad because i took a longer break without talking it out with him first and i would lose the job at the bakery which i don’t want to lose since i get money and get to bring leftover cake home to my sister and-“

the office worker put his hands up to stop hansol from rambling. he shot him an innocent smile and nodded to show understanding. 

“calm down. i don’t mind delivering the box. you can trust me on that”

without any room for the other to change his minds, hansol put the box in the others hands. 

“please be careful with the box. breakable stuff is in there. thank you so much, sir”

hansol didn’t get to hear the next words of the worker since he sprinted out of the lobby to arrive in time for his next shift. the person he was waiting for, jisoo, he did not leave his mind. even during the scolding he received from his boss for coming too late. 

————————

after the three-hour meeting between his boss and other co-workers of his company, jisoo wanted nothing more than to relax during his delayed (but extended) lunch break. 

he padded to his desk like a zombie to get his home-cooked lunch out of his bag. recharge himself with his cold rice and leftover chicken from the day before. he never liked the cafeteria food. it was always too salty for him. 

his exhaustion seemed to go by as he spotted the colorful pastel box. cute kakao friends characters were on the box in form of stickers. it was like a splash of color in his usual monotone workplace. it felt out of place. 

he read the letters on top of the box.  
‘for hong jisoo ❤︎‘

“i see you received the present”

jisoo looked up to see his friend (and co-worker) jeonghan, leaning against the low wall that separated his desk from the other desk. 

“is this one of your pranks again? jeonghan, i’m really tired and do not want to deal with-“ 

“jisoo, do i look like someone who would give you that? i would never use my kakao friends stickers to you, as much as i love you. they are only reserved for seungcheol, since it’s like, our thing.” 

jisoo rolled his eyes since he knew that jeonghan would literally do anything to pull up a good prank. even using kakao friends stickers he claimed was only reserved for seungcheol. 

“someone came here today and told me to give it to you. ask the receptionist, lee seokmin, if you don’t believe me. he witnessed me receiving that box.”

jisoo shook his head and gave up his suspicions about jeonghan and the potential prank. if he got pranked then he just wanted it to be over with. 

however, when he opened the box, a tiny colorful cake was placed in it on wax paper with strawberry pattern. it wasn’t even a piece of cake. it looked like a real cake with the white cream and the icing which decorated the white top with small cats and dogs. it was just...tiny birthday cake. probably as big as jisoo’s palm

on the lid of the white box was something written with a black waterproof marker. 

‘happy birthday jisoo!  
i’m sad that you have to work on your special day :(  
but i hope this tiny birthday cake makes you happy (i know it will since you like cute stuff)  
-made with love, hansol’

“by the way, i forgot to mention. someone named chwe hansol told me to greet you. i guess that he is your oh-so perfect boyfriend you keep on mentioning during our conversation.”, smirked jeonghan as the other’s smile got wider and wider with every word he read on the lid.

jisoo already felt bad that he could not see his lover on his birthday today. especially since he could not mention the sudden meeting to hansol in time. he knew that hansol was a good guy and probably waited for jisoo at the lobby during his entire break. he felt guilty and couldn’t concentrate on the meeting. he was surprised that his boss didn’t speak up about jisoo’s inattentiveness. 

“thank you, jeonghan. you know for bringing me this in one piece.”

“sure thing. at least i know his name now. you never mentioned his name before”, complained jeonghan before he added, “i see now how important he is to you. i can also see how much that boy loves you. quite honestly, i think that was really cute of him to bring you cake to your workplace. you chose well, jisoo. don’t let him go, keep him.” 

jeonghan received a light punch from the other. his pale cheeks were flushed and his heart was beating a little faster. the energy he lost from the meeting seemed to be recharged. simply by thinking of his loved one. 

“now let’s go. we are not allowed to eat at our desks after all.” 

jisoo followed his friend to the cafeteria. in one hand his lunch box, on the other hand, the cake box he received from his boyfriend. 

his phone in his back pocket also received many messages from hansol.

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash i’m sorry if this isn’t good. i’m still quite new to writing, which is why i decided to publish this anonymously. (i also write this on my friends acc without their knowledge to spread my jisol/vershua agenda oops-)


End file.
